


Dear Mary...

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Drabble, Hurt Sam Winchester, I just love Sammy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam is angry on Dean's behalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: Sam writes Mary a note...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened in my head, after Mary told the boys she needed some time. I don't hate or even dislike Mary, I'm just annoyed at her for the way she's treating the boys. I just want Dean and Sam to be happy lol anyway, yea...in my head, Sam get's annoyed on Dean's behalf, because protective Sammy is my favourite thing ever.

Sam was angry. No, actually. Sam was furious. And disappointed. And hurt. And his freakin' brother, who had abandonment issues, on-top of abandonment issues, was hiding away in the garage. Working on the Impala, because at least the Impala never leaves him. Ever. That stupid car is always there...even when Sam's not. Sam runs his hands through his too long hair, before snatching at the pad of paper on the desk before him.

_Dear ~~mom~~ Mary, _

_It's been a few hours since you left us. Left me. And Dean. You said you were...grieving for your boys._

_We **ARE** your boys! _

_You're my mom! Who I waited 33 years to meet!_

_Dean's off pretending that he's fine right now, of course you don't know that EVERYONE Dean has ever even remotely cared about, has left. Just bailed on him. Including me. No one sticks around for us, for Dean. But you're...you're supposed to! You're supposed to be the one person that stays. For us. For your boys._

_Dad handed me to Dean during the fire, and Dean's never stopped holding me up since. He raised me, did you know that? Dad's idea of good parenting was to hand me a shotgun when I was scared, but Dean...Dean looked after me. Fed me, clothed me, cared for me...he did all the things he thought you would have done for us._

_Dean's always made you out to be this beacon of light and hope, and in his head, if you had lived...we'd have been...normal. We'd have had amazing lives. But that's just not true, is it, Mary? All I've ever wanted, was to know my mom. And now that I do know you...I think I was better off listening to Dean's descriptions of you, because at least Dean's hero worship view of you, is a damn sight better than the reality._

_\- S. W._


End file.
